Moonlight Shadow
by Eowlin315
Summary: There's a new theif in town and she's giving Dark a little competition. I don't own DN Angel. Dark x O.C. Possible Takeshi x O.C. Not sure yet...
1. Intoduction: The Phantom Thief, Lunari

_After seeing there weren't that many well written new thief stories, I chose to write my own. Don't ask about the names of the museums and artifacts I just came up with random stuff. And when Dark and Daisuke are having a conversation whoever is inside will speak between /slashes./ (Sometimes they will talk without speaking in that case the one outside will have two //slashes//) __**I hope you all enjoy!**_

The reporter began her story standing outside of the Minshin Museum where Dark was going to steal the newly arrived artifact, the Singing Pearl. Commander Hiwatari had set a menagerie of traps for the thief, which undoubtedly would fail. Dark made his way past the alarms and different forms of capture easily until he reached the room where the pearl was held. He stopped where he stood when he noticed it was gone. "Satoshi, now that's just not fun."

"Who's Satoshi?" A smirking voice came from the shadow the case cast on the ground. The darkness shifted and began to rise up into the form of a person. Their head was tilted down so long silvery hair hid their face. Under a gray trench coat that came close to her ankles was a white tube top. Holding tightly to their waist but hanging comfortably around their legs was a pair of black shorts with multiple pockets and pouches. A pair of white sandals held onto her feet using straps to wind up to her knees. They turned their head so their hair slid back and she looked at him through knowing golden eyes. Her lips twisted up into a wicked smirk as she tossed a blue orb up and down in the air. "Looking for this?"

"How did you know? Why don't you toss that over to me?" Dark said to her using his most seductive voice while stepping closer.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. It's very pretty." She turned her head to look at the pearl when she stopped tossing it from a black gloved hand. Dark took the chance to get closer to her but just before he got near enough to grab it from her hand, she jumped to land on the unbroken glass case that used to hold the pearl.

At this time Satoshi chose to enter the room, "What happened Dark? Losing your touch in your old age?"

"Oh, I'm hurt by that. Why do you have to be so mean?" Dark said putting his hand to his head in false sorrow. He immediately 'recovered' and turned to the newcomer, "Who are you? And how dare you steal what I was going to steal!"

She chuckled darkly and closed her eyes as she responded, "The name's Lunari, and I needed a little reputation so why not outdo the great phantom thief Dark? Now that I have what I came for…" She snapped her fingers and the windows behind her flew open. She pushed off the case and went through the open exit. As Lunari began to plummet to the ground, a hole that was buttoned closed on the back of her coat opened up and white wings with black feathers speckled within stretched out and lifted her away from the nearing earth below. Black feathers floated down to the ground as she rose. Lunari looked up to see Dark flying down towards her and just as he was about to catch her she flew backwards out of his reach. He turned and flew up and grabbed her ankle. This caused her to turn and use her wings to try and get him off since her hands were currently busying themselves with trying to put the pearl in one of the many pouches on her shorts.

Wiz changed back to his rabbit form and clung to Dark's back so as not to get hurt by the impending wings. Both Dark and Lunari noticed that minus one pair of wings and another not working to keep off the ground wasn't a good idea. Lunari stopped attacking and tried to fly upwards but Dark still had her ankle and his weight was dragging her down.

"Wiz!" Hearing his master's call, Wiz changed back into the wings and pulled Dark up into the air. The two separated and Lunari quickly left the scene with the pearl in her possession.

/Not my fault, so you're gonna tell Mom what happened when we get back./ Daisuke told Dark as her silhouette disappeared into the moonless sky. They both flinched at the thought of Emiko and no stolen artwork.

"You sure you don't want to take care of that? I mean you've known her much longer than I have." He asked the boy trying to get out of the oncoming pain.

/No way! I want to live; I only have one life unlike you./ Daisuke's voice reasoned.

"Darn, you've got a point." By now they were hovering over the Niwa home. In a last attempt Dark asked, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

/No!/

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Dark landed on the ground and transformed back into Daisuke.

"Daaaark!" Daisuke yelled but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Both were silent listening for Emiko to come and welcome them home.

/Maybe if we're just _really_ quiet she won't hurt us until the morning./ Dark suggested from his hiding place in Daisuke.

"I'm not a phantom thief! You sneak us up into the room!" Daisuke whispered harshly at his other half.

/Why?/

"… I'm scared…" He turned his head down towards the ground. Before either said anymore Daisuke thought of Risa and the began the transformation.

"Oh no, I'm not doing this!" Dark began yelling but worked it down to a whisper quickly. He thought of Riku and Daisuke was back, and thus the war began.

-

Emiko decided that by now the boys should have come home and turned on the news. The reporter was closing up on her report, "You have just seen the phantom thief Dark been beaten at his own game. Commander Hiwatari, the officer in charge of the Dark investigation and capture team, only released the new thief's name as Lunari. For those just tuning in we will play back the clip of Lunari that we caught." Then a short video played of Dark clinging to her ankle trying to get the pearl through her attacks.

"Emiko, do you hear that?" Daiki asked his daughter from his nearby seat on the couch.

"Huh?" She turned down the volume on the TV and listened closely.

"Risa! ... Riku! ... Risa! … Riku! ... Risa! … Riku! ... Risa! … Riku! ... Risa! … Riku! ... Risa! … Riku!" Constant yells were coming from just outside the front of the house.

Emiko let out a sigh, "Those're my boys." She got up and began planning a meal for the two in one out front. "What do you think dad?"

"I'm betting they're worried that you're mad that the artifact made it away," He said distantly.

She opened the door and the boys stopped shouting the girl's names as light poured onto the lawn. They were caught just as it was Dark's turn to be out. "Umm… Riku!"

They switched places and poor Daisuke was in the supposed line of fire. He blushed and ran into the house, nearly tripping over Dark-length pant legs. Emiko went into the kitchen and made sure not to set off any of her traps. The meal was finished being prepared as Daisuke came down the steps to his room. He sat down at the table and stared at the plate in front of him.

/Poison?/ Dark asked as Daisuke poked the meal with his fork. (A/N I don't care if they do or don't use chopsticks! I'm sticking to the utensils I know how to use decently well.)

//Could be…//

/Well, eat up!/

//I'm greatly considering letting you eat it.//

/We share the body, so it won't make a difference…/

//Yeah, but…// Daisuke sighed and transported the food into his mouth and waited for something to happen, an explosion, cuts from fiberglass, nothing! He was still afraid of something painful but he ate the meal nonetheless.

"Daisuke! You have school tomorrow, get some sleep!" Emiko shouted from the room where the artwork was held. He stood up and went to the sink in the kitchen to put away the plate. On the way he had to dodge multiple traps, and at the sink, just as he put the plate down the floor opened up into a black abyss.

Daisuke flipped back onto the floor and walked sleepily up to his room.

_Hoped you liked the first chapter, I'll try to update quickly but be warned I have a few other fics that I need to work on._


	2. School

-Night the pearl was stolen- (A/N I'm going to refer to her as Lunari until you figure out who she really is.)

Lunari walked through the door to her house and respected her sleeping family with silence. On the fridge was a note, 'Hope, your hunting went well tonight. If you got the pearl just put it in the storeroom; if the door won't open try kicking it a little and if that doesn't work put it in the pot on the shelf. Dinner is in the freezer, just heat it up until it's hot enough for you. Love you lots, Mom.' Lunari changed into her normal form, changed clothes, put away the pearl, and started to warm up some food in the microwave. Before the signal stating that the food was done rang, she opened the microwave and hit the clear button. The meal disappeared quickly and she tossed the container it was in into the dishwasher. She marched silently up to her room and flopped onto the mattress.

-Next morning-

Lunari, in her everyday body, dressed into the school uniform and ran down the stairs. Her mother already set a place at the table with food for her daughter and was currently preparing a meal for herself and her husband. "Morning, Mom."

"Oh, good morning! I see last night was a success." She said turning her head while pushing eggs around in a pan.

"Yup, but you'd think a parent would wait up for their kid to come home, but you people just head right off to sleep the second I leave." Lunari said before picking up a piece of toast and chomping down on it. Still eating the bread, she ran to find her schoolbag. With that done she finally sat down and began to eat from the plate sitting in front of her.

Knowing her daughter wouldn't have to get up until the food was gone she continued the conversation, "But we know you'll be fine. After all, you've managed to pull it off for a few years now."

"Still-" Lunari started but her mother cut her off.

"What time do you have to be at school?" She looked over at the microwave's clock and gasped.

"Shoot, gonna be late!" She jumped up and picked up her bag. She wrestled on her shoes and yelled to her mom as she went through the door, "Later!" Running this fast almost made her lose her shoes that took forever to get on in a rush but always managed to come off in an instant.

The station was in her sight and she wasn't having much trouble keeping up the pace. The stairs were easy as she skipped multiple steps at a time and the tram had begun to move already. Lunari jumped and grabbed onto the bar just below the back window. Luckily a piece of the cart stuck out a little and her feet had a place to rest. Her view of the inside of the tram was a nice sight of the back of everyone's heads.

She clung onto the vehicle and hopped off when it reached the station closest to the school. Now in the right part of the town, she pushed her way through the crowds and made it into the classroom just in time. Lunari came through the door at the same time as the other girl in the class who was always late. The teacher was running late so kids had a chance to talk.

"Darn, if I had known the teacher was being slow today I would've taken it easy!" One of the two said loudly sitting in her seat. She stood up right away since she had sat down on her black locks that were still in harms way even in a ponytail. She looked at her friend through cloudy blue eyes. She had her own green eyes turned to the floor with a few brown strands of her short hair hanging in her face. "Chiyo, you okay?"

Chiyo looked at her friend and said timidly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, I was wondering, did you do your homework last night?" The girl said pulling out a folder and trying to make it look like she didn't want to copy.

"Hanako, you never do your homework, do you?" She chuckled airily.

"You know me, I have a job to do, and I don't have enough time for such trifle things as homework." They both giggled before Chiyo got out her work and handed it over. The door opened and everyone not already there ran to their seats as the teacher made his way to the front of the room.

Hanako slid the paper under her desk but not before she got noticed, "Miss Tallo please return that to its rightful owner." She turned her head down so the teacher wouldn't see her smiling and on the verge (A/N almost put vegetable there .;) of laughing. The paper flitted down on Chiyo's desk when Hanako released it in the air. They all had to wait until she sat back down for class to start, much to the student's dismay. The teacher went into a lecture on the reading from last night and school went with nothing out of the usual.

Eventually, lunch came around and some people moved their desks around to be with friends. The arrangement had the groups of girls on the side of the room with the door and the boys near the windows. Hanako was the one who started the group of Chiyo, Riku, Risa, and herself. She always chose exactly where their cluster would be and today they were towards the center of the room. Apparently Takeshi was in charge of Daisuke's and his positions in the room since he dragged Daisuke and his desk to the middle of the room as well.

Hanako went to pull out her chair but Takeshi had put his desk right behind hers, so that caused a spat that ended up with a teacher intervening and the two going to the office. The three that Hanako had left acted like nothing had happened which was exactly what the whole thing was. You see Hanako and Takeshi fight on a daily basis and it kinda gets old after a while. Daisuke, not wanting to eat alone, moved to sit with the three. "How's everyone today?" He attempted to start a conversation with the twins since he knew Chiyo never had much to say.

"Fine," Was Riku's reply.

Then came the voice of Risa, "I can't believe it! Dark got one-upped by a… a… ugh! She probably only stole that pearl last night because she wanted to meet him!" Chiyo narrowed her eyes but ducked her head to keep eating.

"Risa, I wouldn't be talking since you always go out to try and meet him too," Riku said to her sister. "Besides who would even want to meet that pervert." Chiyo nodded at the comment.

"Chiyo if you've got something to say, just say it already," Risa said angrily to her sibling's supporter. She frantically shook her head no and to show her opinions would be held, she took out a book and began to read, looking an awful lot like Satoshi.

The bell rang again and the room went back to the original setup. Takeshi and Hanako returned both looking very tired. Class began and when she looked over, Chiyo saw the two had fallen asleep with their books in front of their faces. Under her breath she said, "Looks like I have to make an extra copy." She went into double time of taking notes and when class ended she shook Hanako awake and handed her the notes.

She rubbed her eyes and thanked Chiyo in a mumble. The two left the room and spotted Daisuke and Takeshi at the gates. Chiyo happily ran over to them but Hanako took her time and put her hands behind her head as she walked. Riku and Risa arrived and the group went to the station.

They rode the train to the other stop and began to walk towards their homes. Riku and Risa went one way and the remaining four went the other. Along the way they passed an electronics store and a reporter was doing a story at the Kanmi museum. 'Dark has sent out another warning note stating that tonight at 10:00 he will steal the prized Golden Eagle from the museum behind me. Will he manage to steal it if last night's Lunari shows up again? Stay tuned and find out.' Suddenly two people in the pack dismissed themselves, Daisuke because his mom wanted him to help around the house and Chiyo because her dad was returning from a trip and she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

Those two were the glue keeping Hanako and Takeshi walking peacefully together and now that they were gone the two quickly went in separate directions after a short argument. (A/N Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, cue writer's block spell!)

Chiyo went into her house and hovered above her mother who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "The message has been sent out, give it a minute," Her mother told her without taking her eyes from the screen.

The reporter put a hand to her ear and began the announcement, 'Word has just come in that Lunari is planning on appearing as well. Who will come out victorious tonight, Dark or Lunari? Or by some odd chance, the police forces already getting prepared on the property.'

"Well there you go! Better get to your homework missy." She looked up at her daughter who was getting ready to laugh, but to the parent on the couch it looked as though she was about to cry. "Honey what's wrong."

Chiyo broke out laughing and between fits she managed to gasp out, "The last thing she said, 'By some odd chance the police forces would win.' It's like nobody has hope in them anymore."

Her mother watched Chiyo sprawled out on the floor, beginning to calm down, with her arm resting on the back of the couch. "Homework, now." She spoke when the laughter had drained out of her child.

"Yeah, yeah." Chiyo rolled backwards onto her feet and picked up her schoolbag. After getting through the work she took a nap until 9:00. She changed into her outfit from the night before that her mother had cleaned for her and went downstairs to see her parents on the couch. The screen had multiple reporters stating information about whatever while standing in front of the museum. "Thanks you two, I'll see if I can get you a shout-out; that is unless you want me to slip by unnoticed."

"It's your call," Her father looked up at her and smiled. "Good luck."

"Meh, you're just goin to bed right after you finish eating; I'll skip the interviews. G'night you two," She said before pecking their cheeks.

"Love you," They said in unison.

"Love you," She returned. Chiyo slipped out the back and pulled her coat closer around her. Wind picked up and blew her hair upwards as her eyes closed. Her hair grew in length and changed to silver coloring. She had grown slightly taller and when her eyes opened they were golden. She let out her wings and headed to the museum to wait for the time Dark would approach the artwork.

_Yes I know the people are acting out of character! I will try to work on that but I haven't seen the anime lately. The museum I have the Golden Eagle in used to be the Kotani museum but umm… I think that was brought on by my friend showing me Kotani Kinya. He's really good and for those who've watched Gravitation apparently he's the voice actor for Shuichi (Spelled that right?)_


	3. Locked Out

Lunari, using the same technique as the first night, melded into the shadows in a corner of the room. The time came for Dark to steal the Eagle but the treasure remained in its display case. There was silence outside, the crowd had expected Dark on the dot, like he always was, but this worried everyone. A tension grew in the air as time passed farther on. Lunari came out from her hiding place but still stood in the shadows. She sensed a presence behind her and was about to turn when someone whispered in her ear, "Boo." This freaked her out, even though 'boo' is not a scary word, and she jumped out into the part of the room where light from the moon and the searchlights had made it brighter.

Satoshi was watching the show from a separate corner (A/N they're all awesome hiders, right? Darkened corners are so hard to see into so nobody would check there I mean it's a perfect hiding place, lol, sorry back to the story) and wondered how he hadn't noticed the girl in the shadows.

"How come you didn't take the Eagle?" Lunari took a step towards the artifact.

"The first night you stole something on my list, you took it and waited for me to come. I thought maybe you hadn't come tonight; I was going to grab it in a while." Dark stepped out of the shadows and walked until he was about a foot away from Lunari. He grabbed her chin and leaned in closer, and he was about to kiss her lightly when Satoshi tackled both of them at the same time. In unison the thieves kicked him off and ran towards the case. Lunari stopped once she reached the case but Dark kept running to the other side. Satoshi had still managed to get cuffs on them so Dark pulled the unsuspecting Lunari into the case headfirst.

It shattered, much to the hilarity of those who would hear the story later (A/N as in her parents, not you people, if you thought it was funny that's okay). Dark picked both her and the Eagle up and started running down the halls towards a staircase that would lead to the roof, since all the windows in the room were too small to crash through.

As Dark carried her, Lunari put the hand that wasn't stuck to Dark on her head to check for blood and she was relieved to find her head in one piece. "Wiz!" Dark called out and his familiar appeared to lift the phantom thief and his loot away.

After some debating with Daisuke and his own better judgment, they decided to go to the Niwa household. They landed down on Daisuke's balcony and Dark righted the girl in his arms down onto the floor. She wasn't used to being carried during flight so she steadied herself on the railing and pulled in her wings. Wiz hopped off Dark's back and went inside. "Thanks…" Lunari said faintly as she followed Dark without a choice inside Daisuke's room.

She used the couch right by the balcony to rest her legs as she picked the locks on the handcuffs, and was surprised to hear a voice call up into the room, "Dai-sweetie, is that you? We're heading out for a while."

"Okay mom," Dark called back before turning into Daisuke. He jumped when Lunari gasped. "What's wrong?!"

She pointed at him. "You're Daisuke! And then… Oh my gosh!" Lunari ran over to the balcony and let out her wings. She was about to lift off when Daisuke ran and wrapped his arms around her hips. "Hey! Let go!"

"How do you know me?" She glared down at him but his eyes were filled with defiance. She tried to pry his arms off but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I've never seen you a day before in my life. Now let go!" Lunari tried to kick him between the legs but he shifted so she couldn't reach him. She struggled more but wasn't willing to start flying all out with him clinging to her, the possibility of him falling wasn't worth escape. Her wings flapped lightly but his grip only got tighter. She sighed and lifted off an inch but he still wouldn't release her. She gasped and looked down at him as his arms grew larger and stronger. Dark was back out and he pulled her into the room again. "Darn it! Just let me go!" Lunari flung her arms and wings around trying to get free but Dark had different plans. Pushing some of his magic into her, the wings disappeared into her back and she stopped flailing around.

He tossed her onto the couch and leaned over her, putting his hands on the back of the couch. He brought his face so it was eye level with the captive thief's. His face drew closer but went past her lips; he stopped by her ear and his warm breath tickled her as he whispered, "How do you know Daisuke?" Lunari was shaking as she turned her head to look away from his neck. Chuckling, he moved closer to her ear again. This time though, she jumped away from his touch only to hit one of his arms with her back.

/Dark, stop it!/ Daisuke shouted as Dark wrapped his arm around the girl. Even with daggers being glared at him, he pulled her back to their first position.

//But it's cute Daisuke, admit it.//

/She's not gonna tell us anything! We'll figure it out later, just let her leave./ Dark had been staring into her angry eyes as he spoke to Daisuke.

He sighed and pushed off the couch, "Fine, you win. She can go." Lunari had no clue for a second why he would let her go, but then she remembered Daisuke was in there.

"Thanks Daisuke, see you at school tomorrow! ... Umm, I mean… Umm…" The door to the balcony was still open and she ran out and jumped off into the air. "Wait! You still have the Eagle!" She doubled back and landed on the balcony. Daisuke was playing sleep-on-the-couch-and-ignore-the-angry-thief. "Open up!" Her banging on the door called Emiko, who had forgotten her purse, upstairs. When she saw the girl with wings standing outside the on the balcony, she ran back downstairs and returned with some magic implements to harm the thief. Much to her displeasure the girl had left the scene.

Lunari hovered over the Niwa home a little longer before deciding she should head home without the artwork. Back at home, for the first time in quite a while the parents were still up and waiting for their daughter. "Honey! We were so worried! When you didn't come out of the museum, you couldn't believe how troubled we were! Are you alright? Oh no! Look at your head! What happened?" Her mother was screeching all sorts of parental worries in a series of seconds.

Lunari pulled up her hair which stayed short and changed it back to its brown color. The gold in her eyes disappeared after she rubbed them with the heels of her hands. As she went up the stairs her height went down. "I'm tired, see you in the morning." To Chiyo it had seemed like ages since she left but the clock only read 11:16.

-

The alarm clock in Chiyo's room began to ring and was promptly unplugged and chucked at the wall. From downstairs, Chiyo's mother shouted, "That better not have been the alarm clock I heard hitting the wall."

Springing into action Chiyo returned with, "No, umm… That was my… Shoe! Yeah that's it. There was a spider on it and so I tried to kill it by throwing it against the wall." She picked up the alarm clock and put it back on its table. The plug was having issues going into the socket and she felt like it was taking forever to set the time.

When she reached the kitchen, her mother looked angry. "How many alarm clocks is that now?"

"Umm… none?" Chiyo shrugged and inched towards the door, since there was no breakfast waiting and there was no time to prepare anything. "I'm gonna get to school early today, okay."

"Remember, I know where you live," Her mother threatened from where she stood. Chiyo had already gone out the door and was running towards wherever she had to go for her trip to the school.

For once Chiyo was the first person to school and she sat down in her chair. She must have thought the desk was a pillow of some sort because she slammed her head down on it. "Are you alright?"

She shot her head up and had to remind herself to be quiet and nervous. "Umm… Y-yeah, just a little tired." She looked at who spoke and internally wanted to slam her head down again, not because of Satoshi, who had asked the question, but because of Daisuke. "Morning, Satoshi, Daisuke."

Satoshi nodded and went to his seat, pulling out a book in the process. Daisuke on the other hand walked over and sat in the chair next to her, so Chiyo tried to make it look like she was reading. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daisuke staring her down. She turned to face him and quietly whispered, "What?"

Before he could answer, Hanako entered the room. "Yes! Not late!" She ran over to Chiyo and looked pleadingly at her. The homework was removed from her bag and handed over to Hanako. "Thank you! I promise I will do my homework tonight, if my job doesn't interfere." Chiyo nodded, knowing it was a lie, and looked gratefully at her friend when she said, "Daisuke, you're in my seat." He stood up and went to his seat while staring at the two girls. "Why is he looking at us like that? It's creepy." Chiyo nodded and went back to reading.

Eventually the rest of the class arrived and school began. For reasons unknown, it was a half day and there was no homework for the night. The entire day Daisuke had been absolutely quiet, but as Takeshi, Hanako, Chiyo, and him walked home, he asked Hanako in a deeper voice, "Can I talk to you?"

As they walked away from Takeshi and Chiyo, she asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Used to the quiet Chiyo he looked down at her and then, putting his arms behind his head, he said, "After being crushed by Risa, he might be trying to get a new crush. Who with I'm not sure. I'm sure it won't be Hanako though." Chiyo looked from Takeshi to the two who had stopped by the window to some store.

When they returned Hanako looked thoroughly pissed off. "Let's go Chiyo." She grabbed Chiyo's wrist and began to pull her along roughly.

Takeshi watched the girls storm off, and looked at Daisuke who had a stupid smirk on his face. "What did you do?"

"I just asked her a question." His voice was deeper than usual as he spoke. He walked towards his house leaving Takeshi all by himself.

-

"Hanako, what do you think of Dark?" Dark asked using Daisuke's body as a disguise.

"Hmm, he's just some guy all the girls idolize, they'll get over him soon enough and the boys won't be jealous anymore." She gave him a big grin when she had finished her comment.

"What do you think it's like to steal and fly off?" Dark was trying to find something that would prove her as Lunari.

"I'm not sure, but it must be fun." Hanako was beginning to feel a little suspicious.

"Last one, do you think you know anyone that might be the new thief, Lunari? How about Chiyo?" Dark asked while looking straight into her eyes.

"You should know better Daisuke! You creep!" She slapped him and stormed back towards Chiyo and Takeshi.

-

/Dark, what'd you do that for?! Now she thinks I'm some kind of creep!/ Daisuke yelled at the thief from the inside.

//What? You wanted to figure out who Lunari was too.// Dark sat on the couch in their room once they got back home. (A/N It's called fast-walking people, live with it:D)

/Harassing girls isn't what I meant to do!/

//Hey, I tried the girl I figured would most likely be her.// He shrugged the comment off.

/But Hanako! I doubt she would be some thief! She's always complaining about her job late at night./ Daisuke told his other half.

//I guess you're right… I thought her job was thieving though.// Dark said getting that adorable thinking face of his on.

/She's had that job since last year. I think we would have heard about her stealing stuff by then./ The voice of reason was having issues getting his point through. /And then you go and ask her about Chiyo! There's no way it's her./

Dark let Daisuke have his body back. /I didn't think it would be that big of a deal! I'm going to sleep./

"No, Dark I'm not done with you!" The boy yelled to his inner thief.

Daiki heard and shouted up the steps, "Dark, stop giving Daisuke a hard time."

Dark heaved a sigh. /Why can't a thief ever get any sleep?/ Daisuke gave up on the conversation for the time. As he climbed onto his bunk a knock at the balcony door called him back down. /Make it stop!/ Dark yelled jokingly.

Daisuke was miffed (A/N XD I laugh at this word) at Dark and held all comments. "I know this is sad, but I got locked out of my house." The cackling that Daisuke heard was ignored. "You see, well, this morning I threw my clock at the wall and I didn't get the Eagle last night, so my mom is mad at me. And it's not so much as 'locked out' but afraid to go in. Nothing is scarier than sleeping in a room where an angry mother has easy access to you and many hazardous cleaning supplies."

"You're free to stay here." Daisuke offered.

"Thanks, but I won't stay for long, just until she goes to sleep. Then I'll get some stuff and just hide in some darkened corner." (A/N Reference to earlier, for the slow ones in the crowd) Lunari moved to the couch and plopped down, and ignored the sounds of Daisuke struggling up into his bunk. She could feel his eyes on her but again she paid no attention to him.

When she was sure everyone had gone to sleep, Lunari began her plan. It was completely silent as she stalked down the stairs to the main floor.


	4. The Plan

Chiyo had been extra careful in getting dressed to turn into Lunari that night; she didn't want any sounds to alert the Niwa's of her presence. The kitchen was where she went first to check; Emiko had apparently left the traps on, most likely in case Daisuke got up for a midnight snack, and Lunari dodged her way through the room. From the inside of one of her pouches she removed the Singing Pearl and she held it up. A faint glow was emitted but this wasn't enough for the thief. She paced around until she reached the door to the basement, where the light was the brightest.

Before opening the door, Lunari checked for any alarms but could find none. A slight creak from the hinges froze the girl temporarily but she quickly resumed her business.

In Emiko's room a quiet alarm went off, but she just hit the alarm clock on the table next to the bed, and flipped over, letting the sound continue.

Back in the basement, Lunari had just jumped from the top of the stairs down to the floor and she proceeded through another door, following the pearl's guidance, to where the pieces of art Dark had already stolen were. Near the door, a catalog was hanging on a clipboard which the girl quickly picked up and began to sift through the pages.

After locating her prize on the list she began to move through the forest of goods. She went past the Eagle from the night before and picked it up going towards another piece. The pearl began to shine so brightly that Lunari had to either close her eyes and go around like a blind idiot until the light subsided, or put it away. On a shelf sat a jade chest with gold engraved into intricate designs, an obvious Hikari piece. She picked up the box and turned around to begin her traveling home.

The circular room was still empty but Lunari didn't want to take any chances of being caught now. Slowly, she tiptoed to the spiral stairs that went up on the wall. Before going up she placed both the Eagle and the chest into a pack that she hid under her coat and hooked a pack onto the back of her shorts, so it could hide under her coat. Lunari reached the bottom of the stairs that led to Daisuke's room in silence and climbed only to stop near the top to peer into the room.

Daisuke wasn't in his bed; he wasn't even in his room. Dark instead was standing with his arms across his chest and a grin playing across his lips, with an intent gaze falling on the girl. The thief stood up straight and walked up the final few steps into the room. "Hey Dark, you've got some nice bathrooms here," Lunari began jokingly.

"I see, but how about you give me those few things in the pack." He nodded his head in the general direction of the bag with the Eagle and the chest.

"What this?" Lunari unhooked one of the pouches on the front of the shorts and held it up. "Why would you want this?"

"You know what I mean." He sighed out.

"Oh," She dragged out the word as if she was realizing something. "You mean this?" After putting the pouch in its respective place, Lunari held up the pack. "I kinda wanna keep it…" She placed her gaze questioningly on the bag. "It's not all that great but fine, you can have it." The bag went through the air and landed gently in Dark's hands. "I think by now it's safe to go home, so see you around." Too quickly did Lunari go through the balcony door. She began to fly off faster than normal, all the while staring back at the Niwa abode.

Dark opened the bag and a bowling ball with a smiley face sticking out it's tongue greeted him. Another part of the bag popped open and a message written on paper flew up. It said: 'Too slow!' He let out a low growl and went out onto the balcony, where he saw just a dot of white in the sky. "Wiz!" The familiar sleepily went to his master and gave him wings to fly with. He began to push his way through the air at top speeds in an attempt to catch the thief. If he listened closely he heard her laughing, and she was having trouble flying straight because of it.

Whenever he got in range she would put on a burst of speed and come to just outside his reach. At one point she turned and was flying backwards, as she used a feather to teleport from his view.

Below Dark, in an alleyway, Lunari landed on the ground. She didn't want to risk getting caught, by Dark or any officers, so she turned into Chiyo. (A/N: Just in case anyone has issues understanding, Chiyo just changes shape, it's not an alternate person in her like Dark and Daisuke, you know?) As she walked she felt Dark's gaze fall on her, but she acted like she didn't notice. The sound of his feet touching the ground gently alerted her that he was following her by foot now. In her mind, Chiyo mapped out the town that her parents had forced her to memorize.

She was in luck; the next left would get her home and give her a chance to 'notice' the thief on her tail so she could chase him off. Just as she reached the corner she saw some characters she knew wouldn't be fun to pass so she continued on and brought up her mental map again. The third left had her house just down the road; she couldn't go there, unless she wanted Dark to see the girl dressed as Lunari go into her house. The first left would lead to a dead end and the second was a zigzag to the previous road with the people. She decided that, if it was clear, she would take the fourth left, even better though it led somewhere to make Dark suspicious… Hanako's house was just down that road. Chiyo would regret framing her friend but it was that or get caught.

She passed the third left to her house and prepared for the turn but Dark chose that time to fly up into the air and to go back home. Chiyo was so focused on avoiding Dark that she didn't notice the light of a car coming from behind her. An elderly lady was driving and she pulled over with the window rolled down, "Missy, you better be more careful, you had a man following after you."

"Oh, thank you ma'am, I appreciate the help." Chiyo bowed, said her goodbye, and continued on.

The woman pulled forward a little more and asked, "Is that your bag back there?"

Chiyo turned and saw her bag, now filled with the bowling ball and her message to Dark, sitting on the sidewalk. "Thank you again ma'am!" She ran and picked up her pack, suppressing giggles. When she straightened the woman and her car were gone and after searching the sky for the black-winged man she let out a laugh-shuddered sigh and went for the straight shot home.

Back in her house, Chiyo slid to the floor letting out a laugh or two. Her mother was sitting on the couch, much to her surprise. "What's up Mom?"

"I was worried; you've stolen from museums, but never another thief, let alone the phantom thief Dark." She turned off the TV that was being used in an attempt to distract her. "I wanted to watch the news to see your progress but we all know it wasn't being broadcasted. I felt so helpless."

"You don't have to worry; I'm fine… See." Chiyo stood and did a flip and a spin to express her point. "And I brought gifts." She plucked a pouch, the one she had used to taunt Dark before handing him the pack, from its place and dumped the Singing Pearl into a gloved hand. It looked less bright than ever, and if one could see the magic within a piece this one looked dull and lifeless.

"I want to watch bring it over here," Her mother gestured to bring the show in front of the couch.

"It was funny; I had to use a little extra power to locate the loot since I had this pack," She patted the bowling ball filled bag, "Crammed in already. And then I shoved this one in, I thought I was going to break the thing with everything in there. So I took the fake out and hooked it up into a 'hiding place' for Dark to notice, but enough chatter." Chiyo set the pearl on the carpeted floor and took a few steps back. She held her hands out in front of her and began a quick and inarticulate chant. The pearl glowed softly but became brighter as a matching pack to the one sitting on the floor began to appear. The light stopped and Chiyo left the orb where it sat. She picked up the pack and moved to sit with her mother on the couch. "For you," Chiyo said as the Eagle came from the innards of the bag.

An excited gasp escaped her mother's lips when she saw the artwork. Chiyo smiled at the reaction and thought, _It's just like Christmas. _She pulled the chest from the bag and her mother got serious. "Is that it?"

"No, but since the Singing Pearl can't track all magical items, this is what leads the path to our prize." Both stared at the box with various emotions running through their minds and across their faces.

"When are you going to open it and begin to search?" Her mother suddenly jerked her face to stare at her daughter's eyes.

"I'm not sure; I can wait until the weekend if I'm able to hold off a little longer." She kept her eyes glued to the box.

"The weekend…" Now the usually enthusiastic voice was far off. A sigh and then a few words sent Chiyo off, "Get some rest and we'll see what tomorrow has in store." At the top of the stairs, Chiyo could hear her mother sob as she picked up the pearl and carried the latter as well as the Eagle to put both in the storeroom.


	5. Nightmares and Eggs

A dark mist rolled lazily across the surface of a platform floating in a black abyss and around the edges the mist tumbled down below for eternity. In her school uniform, Chiyo stood in the center of the platform. She was scared and every part of her was screaming to run but she knew better since the dream was a regularity for her. If she ran she'd fall off the platform and immediately would wake up, but she wanted to figure out this dream even if she'd have to live through the terror of it. This was now the farthest she'd made it through the dream and deep in her consciousness she was proud of herself, but she'd worry about it while awake. In the awkward sleep walk she casually stepped around the edges of the platform, careful not to get pushed off by that one force that usually got her off the patch of ground. Long ago when the dream started it began with her flying and somehow she would end up here, her wings unable to fly her away. From somewhere, a deep and chilling laughter was heard and a sharp pain was felt in her wings that were now a gray color. Then she felt as if something was tearing the wings from her back. She collapsed to the ground, hugging herself in an attempt to keep the wings. Her efforts did nothing as the wings were torn from her in a bloody explosion, and the platform beneath her shattered and she fell with a dull light in her eyes and drops of blood floating around her.

-

A cold sweat covered Chiyo's entire body except where her tears had left trails down her cheeks. Her throat felt raw from either screaming or holding back the tears. The alarm clock on its table read 5:28. The dream kept her from going back to sleep, so she decided to get started for the day ahead. Above the time on the clock the day of the week was simple, Tuesday…

Sluggishly, Chiyo stood and turned off the alarm and went towards the bathroom. The water took a while to warm so Chiyo sat by the toilet bowl in case her dream might have caused her to vomit. Grateful the dream didn't affect her stomach, she stood and tried to relax her muscles in the shower's warm water.

She dressed and downstairs smelled an early breakfast cooking. Her mother looked at her with nervous eyes, and she knew her dream had been quite vocal. After a weak smile to assure her, her mother went back to cooking. Quietly, seeing as how her voice was weak, Chiyo told her mother, "I don't think I can stomach it, after what happened." Without looking at her daughter she nodded and adjusted her cooking so it would be fit for herself and her husband. "I'm gonna head out now; I need to think." Another nod from her mother and she was on her way.

The roads were abandoned except for those few who had their own reasons for being out, but otherwise abandoned. The tram was carting air from station to station and Chiyo stood in silence as she waited for it to arrive and carry her off to the upper part of town, too deep in her thoughts to notice anyone else. Unconsciously she boarded the tram and moved to the school as she processed the dream.

She knew everything would happen in some way but what it was actually going to be she had no idea. The platform collapsing probably meant her life was going to do the same but why again she was not sure. Losing her wings, which earlier she had predicted meant her magical abilities and her thievery due to those, most likely meant she would become a normal human sooner or later. She found herself wondering from time to time if it would be as painful as it had looked, but quickly she chased away such thoughts since she wanted to find the meaning in such a dream.

At the school, the gate was locked so she sat against one of the pillars to wait. She pulled out a piece of paper and absently wrote down facts about her dream and what she thought the meanings were. When she thought she was finished, she began to doodle random things, but what shocked her most was the drawing of Dark she did. He was leaning against a wall staring up into the sky with a smirk on his face. Swiftly, the paper was crumpled up and tossed to the ground but again she caught herself drawing the thief only this time with Lunari in the picture. She was sitting partially on the ground with Dark holding the upper part of her body in a sitting position and a pool of blood below her. Again, she crumpled the picture and tossed it away.

Of course, Daisuke happened to get to school and noticed the wads of paper sitting on the ground. He picked the one closest to him which was the picture of Dark leaning against a wall. He stole a quick glance in Chiyo's direction and moved to the second piece of paper. "Wow, these are good." He looked back at Chiyo who looked back down at her papers.

Chiyo heard a few steps as Daisuke moved to sit next to her. He leaned over and watched as she absently drew other figures. A few more drawings and she was back at drawing Dark, only this time he was flying alone in an empty space. "What's that?" Daisuke shifted and pointed to a shape up in the corner. Chiyo recognized it at once, it was the platform from her dream, and she could even see the top of herself over the edge.

"A cloud, I guess…" She responded in a quiet voice. Daisuke stopped her from crumpling the paper by picking it from the other pieces and setting it on the two wrinkled pieces. She reached out to try and grab it back but Daisuke stood and moved away from her. Chiyo left her bag by the pillar as she moved to try and get back the drawing.

Eventually, Chiyo managed to tackle Daisuke and take the doodled papers from his hand. She tore up the papers and let the bits float to the ground around the red-head.

Back at the pillar, Chiyo pulled out a book and pretended to read so her hand wouldn't betray her with more drawings of Dark and the dream. Daisuke picked up the shredded pieces and dumped them into his pocket, and then he sat back down next the girl with a book of his own.

-

Chiyo had stopped focusing on the dream once the day began but walking back home alone gave the thoughts free reign. She passed through the doorway to her house and was glomp-hugged by her twin sister, who had been living with their aunt, Hanako. The entire family knew the story and to protect the secret the two were moved into different houses and the last name changed so as not to arouse suspicion. "Ai told me about it after Mom called on the phone and I came right over!"

As she shoved the girl off her, Chiyo yelled, "Mom!"

"Yes honey?" Midori poked her head around the corner leading into the living room with a scared expression on her face.

"You called them?" Chiyo pointed at Hanako.

"Uh-huh, I thought you could use a little help since you have to steal three nights in a row, four if you count taking from Dark. You'd get fatigued a lot easier. Besides she'd have to come soon enough." She fled back into the room as Chiyo sighed and stood.

"Just don't get in my way." Chiyo went up to her room and set her clock for eight that night. She would be stealing the Egg of Hearts, a simple enough piece, just an egg with a red plaid as the main design on the shell except for where a thick black line ran around the middle with red hearts on the stripe.

-

The alarm clock woke Chiyo from a dreamless sleep, for that she was grateful. She dressed and met her cousin in the family room. Hanako wore an orange hoodie with a white tube top underneath and orange shorts hugging her hips. White sneakers were tightly tied to her feet and orange gloves covered her hands. "Shall we?"

Chiyo nodded and the two went out back, where the sun had been set for about an hour now. The two transformed so Lunari and her sister, Solaris, were standing side-by-side. The wind blew both silver and golden-red hair backwards from the two girl's faces revealing the golden eyes of Lunari, the constant reminder of her sister, and the silver eyes of Solaris, again the reminder of her sister. They let out their wings and began to fly towards the museum.

"Hey sis, you can tell it's started," Solaris whispered absently. Lunari looked back and saw where her eyes were looking, her wings. The black feathers looked faded and grayer and the white feathers had grown slightly darker. They weren't the same shades of gray but they would be soon enough. She looked back at Solaris's wings it was happening to her only with different colors; the orange and yellow feathers were turning to a more reddish color.

They were now hovering above the museum watching the crowd waiting for the two main thieves to put on a show. From inside the museum, the girls heard a guard shout, "Dark is in the main hall we need all the back-up we can get." They looked at each other and nodded, time to get moving.

The two split up and went around opposite sides of the building and reached the back entrance. They brought their wings back in and started to run after Lunari picked the lock. Solaris let out a tiny whisper as they passed by case after case of valuables but never showed any signs of stopping for them. When they reached the right room only one guard stood at his post. Lunari jumped above the top of the door so the officer wouldn't see her switch over to the other side of the doorway. Now the girls were on the outside of the room looking around the opening into the room from opposite sides of the doorway. The guard chuckled and took off his hat revealing his purple hair.

Lunari sighed and began to walk into the room in plain sight of the other thief. Solaris was whispering to her sister, "What are you doing? Get back here!" She saw Lunari make hand signs behind her back, and Solaris moved under her sister's orders.

Dark was completely absorbed in the silver-haired thief, so absorbed that he didn't notice the second thief make her way to the egg and shatter the case to pull out her prize. Dark turned and faced Solaris but turned back when Lunari shouted, "Pass it!" She faked it and ran past Dark. Lunari followed after her and the two flew to the main hall. Lunari landed and ran to the door. After using some magic, the entrance opened and she took flight when outside.

Dark soon exited the building and started to chase after Solaris, who tossed the egg over to her sister. The male thief swiveled in flight to chase after his usual target but as he got closer to her she tossed it backwards to Solaris, who had swooped in to catch the artwork. This game continued on for another minute or two in full sight of the crowd and news crews on the ground below. To the disappointment of the sisters, Dark stopped chasing and they decided to take their leave. "Now it is time for us to go," Solaris began.

"But we shall be back on the prowl tomorrow night," Lunari continued.

"For we, the Balance Sisters, are going to steal the Egg of Clubs," Both said in unison, putting their an arm on the other's shoulders and holding the other hand in front of themselves with their index finger up.

"And to those who are wondering," Lunari said while flying in a laying position had she been on the ground. "This is my sister, Solaris."

"Nice to meet you." Solaris gave a small salute to the spectators before she and Lunari flew off.

Dark cursed under his breath and turned to face the crowd. "I will be there as well tomorrow. Until then, goodbye, my loyal fans." He spotted a few boys in the crowd that obviously not there for him, since they held up signs in support of the female thief.

Once the show was gone, people dispersed and went their separate ways. Except two, one Risa Harada and another Takeshi Saehara. (A/N I tried to find the spelling, if that's wrong I apologize.) Dark spotted his biggest fan and sometimes stalker and flew down to land by her. Daisuke was thrashing about within the kaitou (A/N phantom thief) in an attempt to keep Dark away from the lost cause. Risa twirled and jumped to hug her idol, who returned the favor.

Takeshi on the other hand had a camera but he didn't bother getting the story. He was staring after the two thieves. Particularly he was watching Lunari fly away. She seemed so much like Hanako, and since Hanako hated his guts, Takeshi hoped Lunari would be a different story.

The two sisters laughed the whole way home and back inside the house they changed back to their normal selves. Chiyo set the egg in the chest with another piece of the set. The chest had already held the Egg of Diamonds, it looked almost the same as the Egg of Hearts only it had yellow plaid and instead of hearts it had yellow diamond shapes, like that in a deck of cards, on the black stripe. There are another two in the set, the Egg of Clubs and the Egg of Spades; you can already guess their design as well, plaid with whatever shape on the black stripe that matches the plaid color. The Egg of Clubs is green and the Egg of Spades is blue.

When she emerged from the art room and slammed the door down, since it was a trap-door hidden under a trashcan in the pantry. Hanako apparently decided to stay the night and was already sleeping on the couch, but Chiyo didn't care enough to do anything about it other calling Aunt Ai to send over some things for her.

After that, Chiyo went up to her room and after about an hour of laying there trying to sleep, she finally accomplished her goal.

-

Shortly after beginning to sleep the dream attacked again. She had managed to last until her wings were torn and as she fell, it felt slightly longer, so she thought the dream had more to it. A second pair of wings could be heard but she could see no one it the darkness.

-

Eventually, she was released from the nightmare by her alarm clock. Through a window in her room she could see the sky beginning to lighten slightly, which meant Miss-Attempt-To-Sleep-All-Day would be a hassle to awaken now.

Chiyo went about her business to prepare, even though she wanted more sleep, and the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when she went down the steps. She was surprised by the miracle in front of her…

Hanako was up and running in her school uniform working on her homework. She turned to look at her twin and smiled, "Nightmare got me." Chiyo rubbed an eye and moved to sit by her sister and began her undone homework.

Some minutes later, Midori, their mother, came down the stairs and began to speak, "Chiyo, you're not going to school today."

"Why?!" Hanako was quick to ask, while Chiyo just stared.

"You two made contact while in your other forms; yes I watched the news last night. It messes with your systems. Hanako, your system hasn't changed that much, since it matches your schedule. Solaris is sun related, so you're up in the day, and sleeping in the night when the sun is gone. Lunari, unfortunately, is like the moon. Awake at night and sleeping during the day. If you don't do this you'll have nightmares to awake you."

They both looked at each other and then back at their mother. Chiyo broke the silence, "And you didn't warn us last night because?"

"I didn't think it would be necessary, and I was so excited to see you both stealing together." She shrugged and dodged a book thrown by Hanako.

"No fair! I have to go to boring old school while Little-Miss-Moonshine here gets to stay home and do whatever she wants!" Hanako crossed her arms and pouted like a little kid.

"I'd enroll her in night school, to get a proper education, but she has to work then. And don't worry; she's not doing whatever she wants; she's going to be sleeping. Get to work now honey." Midori pointed upstairs and interrupted Chiyo as she tried to protest, "You need to follow the balance and get some sleep before you have to steal tonight." She stood up; leaving her slightly more finished than Hanako's homework on the table they were working at, open for copying. An opening Hanako couldn't resist once their mother turned. "Drop it." Was all she heard before her book was tossed back at her head. "I gave you fair warning."

_Blech I have a dentists appointment today. I don't want to go; I just know I have a ton of cavities._


	6. Present and Past

_Sorry! I know I'm really slow but other stories of mine have gone longer without updates, coughLifeNotecough. And you should know that I have really been trying but high school and soccer are really getting in the way. Man it feels good to get and update up, no matter how long it is!_

Midori, after getting her daughter to finally go to sleep using every method known to man and a few known by birds, came down the stairs rubbing her forehead. Taiki, the father, sat on the couch and opened his arms for his love. "They'll be fine honey, once it's all over normalcy will return."

"I know dear… It's just a mother's worry that makes it hard. I can imagine everything that could go wrong, and it scares me that I might lose them." She held back tears and buried her face in Taiki's shirt. He wrapped his arms around his wife in an attempt to comfort her but she continued to sob.

"You don't have to worry; they'll be fine. You just have to learn to trust them. That's how we got to sleep whenever Chiyo was out stealing." He gave her an assuring wink and she moved her head to his shoulder.

"I can't do that anymore; it was hard enough before but now it will be impossible." Her voice was becoming slightly hysterical so she quickly held her hand up to her mouth to help calm her cries. "What makes it worse is that we can't do anything to help, but sit here and wait."

Taiki kissed the top of Midori's head and cooed into her ear, "I guess that's what we have to do then… Why don't you go to sleep too? It might help." Her head turned to look him in the eyes and he let out a sighing laugh. "I'll be here when you wake up; don't you worry." He wiped the streaks her tears had created with his thumb and she settled into the form of his body.

Upstairs, Chiyo was surprised to find there was a type of vision to see while sleeping other than nightmares…

-

Chiyo, not Lunari, Chiyo began her dream in utter confusion. She usually dreamt as Lunari ever since she discovered her powers, but what also helped her disorientation was that she was standing half in the light and half in the darkness, but not the terrifying darkness from her nightmares, it was a softer type like that on a night of a full moon. In the light, a field of flowers spread as far as she could see and the light was warm but not hot, and it made her feel like laying down right under the source and take a nap. In the shady darkness, a full moon stood high in the sky, appearing every once in a while through the treetops of a giant forest.

Chiyo decided to explore the woods and slowly made her way staring at the trees taller than the highest she had ever flown as Lunari. As she moved, hardly any roots reached up from the ground to cause her to stumble or falter, and she began to run through the paths between trees.

She immediately stopped when she came to a clearing where the moon shone brightly on a massive tree stump with the tree close enough that it still was partially on the base. It wasn't the clearing that stopped her though, nor the stump, but what was sitting on the stump that got her attention. Dark was laying on his back taking up majority of the wood, perfectly content. Chiyo took a step back to try and disappear into the forest, but a twig managed to get under her foot and it snapped easily. The thief showed no signs of his awareness of her and she took another step back. She gasped when firm arms wrapped around her holding her there; the arms were around elbow height when they were flat against her sides and the person behind her put their head on Chiyo's shoulder.

The thief on the stump evaporated into feathers which flew behind the two, now approaching the spot, and quickly turned back towards them, from what the girl could hear. They moved onto the wood and walked to where the main part of the tree sat and whoever was holding her must've put their back against the tree, because they pulled her into their chest.

Chiyo had felt this sensation of breath on her neck before, but now it wasn't as unsettling. "Dark, what are you doing."

Where his lips rested against her, she felt them shift into what she thought was a smile, "It's your dream." Chiyo let out a huff and crossed her arms where they were free. "You do know I'm not a part of your dream, I placed myself here," Dark murmured when he lifted his head slightly so his mouth was by her ear. This caused Chiyo to struggle to try and turn to look at his face but his arms held fast. "I know who you are now Lunari." She stopped herself from gasping again and tried to compose herself.

"You're so sure of yourself, eh? I've been hiding out at your school for a while now and whenever I'm vulnerable I take on the form of someone else. Do you think I'd leave myself that wide open?" She laughed slightly before she purposefully turned into Lunari in her dream. Her wings opened up and pushed her away from her captor. Now Lunari was floating above the center ring of the trunk. "Besides, shouldn't you be in school?"

"No building can hold me," Dark proudly pronounced getting up into a fighting stance. He moved to stand normally and paced around the edge of the stump, reminding Lunari of her nightmare. "Daisuke is taking a nap during class, and my suspects are all awake except for Hanako, but she knows Daisuke is there, and you know I'm Daisuke. But most suspicious is Chiyo's absence, which according to Hanako, is caused by a cold. She could be sleeping it off and you could be her." He stopped walking and stared at the winged thief. (A/N OMFG! Dark's got an over thinking brain! How knew? Oh and feel free to read that again, cuz it might take some serious study to figure it out.)

She stared at him dumbfounded until saying, "Huh?"

"Never mind; I was just explaining my reasoning." He shrugged and sat on the edge of stump." Now that she had been freed, Lunari put away her wings and moved to sit next to her competition.

"How'd you get in my dream?" She didn't turn to look at him but just stared ahead.

She heard a snap and Dark held out a ring with various gems stuck into the silver. "It's called the Dream Heart, and so long as I stay in contact with this I'm here. If you wake up it's quite painful on the return trip, and why did I just say that?" When he saw Lunari's evil grin, he got a surprised look on his face and leaned away from the girl.

"Because you're stupid." She stood up and faced Dark, "See you tonight."

-

Chiyo sat up in bed and wished she was at school to see how it would affect Daisuke; she'd have to ask Hanako if she stopped by. Now that she knew Dark wouldn't interfere, she went back to sleep.

-

She started in the same place as last time, half in light and half in dark. This time she decided to explore the sunny area. The scent of the flowers was everywhere and it was almost overwhelming, so much that Chiyo was about to turn and run back to the forest. Before she could turn and run, her legs gave out and the dream was suddenly turning into a nightmare. Her head was turned to look at the ground but as she stared a shadow whizzed by. Wind blew her hair forward as whatever it was touched down. "Class ended and I pick-pocketed Daisuke. You missed it, in the middle of a lecture Daisuke jumped up out of his seat! Almost hit his head on Takeshi's desk too. After a few minutes of asking if he wanted to go to the nurse, the teacher started yelling his brains out, you should've been there." Both let out a little laugh.

"I wish I had been there but… Mind getting me out of these flowers?" Chiyo laughed out.

"What? You got a problem with my field?" Hanako joked. She moved forward and picked up her sister and carried her back to the forest. Chiyo stood on one side in the night and Hanako in the day. As she started she turned to look at the field behind her. "I see we dream in the same place. I can remember when I was little, I had a dream kinda like this only different." She turned back and her eyes seemed to look far away as she continued. "The sun was shining brightly on a dry and vacant span of land. I had in my hands a packet of seeds and a watering can and that's it. I went around just sprinkling the seeds on the ground and putting water on them. I didn't run out of water or seeds and I can remember at one point I tried to empty the can but it wouldn't stop." She closed her eyes and giggled slightly with her hand by her mouth. "And I guess that one dream grew into this one."

"That's kinda how it feels for me too only I went around planting these trees under the moon." Chiyo gestured towards the trees surrounding her. "I wonder how long it's been since we had those dreams…" They sat in silence for a minute or two thinking about random snippets from their childhood. "You should probably wake up before you get in trouble or the nightmare springs."

Hanako shook her head and held up the Dream Heart. "It's not my dream so I won't get a nightmare."

"Whatever," Chiyo stated, then turned and walked into the woods. A gust of wind alerted Chiyo of her sister's departure. She went back to the clearing and half-expected Dark to still be there, but since he obviously was not she went to lie down on the stump. For a second she felt like sleeping but wanted to get something accomplished, so she stood and walked out of the clearing.

When she emerged from the trees a gentle, salty wind blew into her face and the sound of crashing waves echoed up the edge of a cliff. From where she stood the moon shone down onto the small patch of grass that had grown by the cliff and reflected on the waves below. In the distance, she could barely see the light of her sister's half of the dream coming down on a beach and a crystal blue ocean.

All of a sudden she had a random thought, _This would be a pretty nice place to be with Dark._ Afterwards she smacked herself in the head repeatedly for thinking such things. "Wagh! That's wrong on so many levels!"

Chiyo walked to the edge and sat down so her feet hung above the deep waters below. She stared out at nothing for a few minutes and then she started to sing the lullaby from that day…

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite_

_Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete_

The song was broken off as the moon above quickly switched to a blood red sun. "Crap…" She waited patiently for the nightmare to get to the point. A howling wolf crept through the trees. Now that she thought about it, the cliff was where the dream started but it looked different in the moonlight, so she never really noticed. From behind the tree line she could hear the grass rushing and a vicious snarling to match the pace. Chiyo braced herself as the wolf pounced out of the woods in an attempt to bite her neck. The sidestep caused the wolf to go barreling over the side of the cliff. A splash told her the wolf had hit the water and didn't bother looking, previous chances had told her it survived and swam to the shore. A second canine jumped from the woods and hit her to push her down. Its saliva dripped onto her face and on the ground around her head as it snarled with its razor sharp teeth bared.

Chiyo managed to flip the two of them so the wolf was on its back, but before she could do anything else the wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The wolf that had gone over the cliff was back in the woods and as always Chiyo turned and dove into the cold ocean below.

The currents pulled her further under and into a dark crater below the surface. Her lungs start to get that empty feeling to them, which meant she's holding her breath in real life. The crater dumped her out onto the platform and the water that came through with her turned into a dark mist. (A/N I'm gonna jump so if you forget the last time you heard the dream see the beginning of the previous chapter.)

The droplets of blood fell beside the girl, occasionally dripping onto her clothes and into her hair. The sound of wings flapping came closer and as two pairs of arms wrapped around her she found the strength to hang onto the nightmare longer. Her eyes got a little brighter so she could just barely see purple and a golden-red color close-by. She felt something touch down on her lips and the pain stopped and her wings returned. Still, she awoke from the dream as her alarm clock called her back to reality.

The sun had just gone behind the mountains which meant I was time for Chiyo to get up, not that she was complaining. Hanako was sitting on the couch yawning like no tomorrow when Chiyo came down the steps dressed for a night out at work. Her sister on the other hand was still in her school uniform. "Hanako, get a move on!" Chiyo chucked a random shoe that was just somehow there at her twin. She 'meeped' and jumped up. To save some time she used her magic to get dressed as Solaris. The two ran out back and quickly turned into their thief forms and went off to the museum.

Along the way, Lunari noticed Solaris was having trouble flying straight and asked about it.

"It's nothing, really," Solaris speedily responded. Lunari didn't buy it but the museum was coming up soon and she didn't have the time to keep pestering about it.

Inside the building the two girls walked silently to the room with the egg. They stopped when they noticed various suits of armor crowded onto the walls; each had a club in their lifeless hands, some spiked some blunt. Lunari was the first to go in and Solaris followed suit. For a minute they actually thought Satoshi and Dark had no plans to stop them tonight but then the armor moved away from the wall and towards the girls. Only two suits moved to block the door to the windowless room. The girls flew up to dodge the attackers, one of which smashed the case holding the egg and opened the torso part of its body to place the artwork on a pillow. "Sol! Go after that one!" Lunari shouted and flew down to assault a few suits surrounding the one with the piece.

Solaris was clueless and her current state wasn't helping, "Which one?!" She was turning her head back and forth.

"The one that picked up the egg; it headed towards the door!" Lunari began to yell as the living armor was rattling in an attempt to get one of the girls out of the way. It almost reached the door but Solaris swooped in and slammed it into a wall adjacent the one with the door. The hatch to where the egg was held opened and Solaris caught it just as it was about to hit the ground. Now that she had what they had came for Solaris was about to pull back when the piece of armor hit her with the blunt club he carried. She fell to the floor in an unconscious heap, but lucky for her, Lunari flew up out of the crowd that was swarming her just in time to see the act. She dove down and picked up her sister who had the egg held tightly against her chest before the armor could get either of them.

The problem now was escaping. Two suits of armor stood at the door, most likely a group of policemen behind those, and then somewhere between where she hovered now and the door, Satoshi and Dark would be waiting. What she was about to do was the type of thing ruthless crooks would do when they were cornered, and it was something Lunari never liked to do. She took the egg and put it in a pouch and put her sister on her back, between her wings then plucked a feather. After escaping from between her fingers it flitted gently to the upper part on the wall and in a huge explosion a new exit was made. Lunari shifted her sister back into her arms and flew out of the opening.

Lunari drifted on the currents trying to kill some time until their parents got back from a romantic evening out. Her wings were starting to get tired and she looked back at them. The colors were a slightly closer shade of gray, but still not quite the same. She was getting closer to the edge when she would need to land and rest for a minute. "Daisuke's." Lunari decided under her breath.

She flew slowly even though her wings were getting more and more fatigued. The balcony was under her feet just as her wings were about to give out. Daisuke appeared at the door only seconds later and let her in. "Thanks," Lunari whispered as she took her sister to the couch. "Why weren't you out tonight?" She asked as they were sitting there.

"Mom said we shouldn't bother with those eggs, she said you needed them more." Daisuke looked at Lunari sheepishly from the corners of his eyes.

"We do, if we want to be normal kids again…" She kept her eyes on Solaris' face. "We were born with this power in us and for a while it was dormant, but one day we did a useless thing and these were the consequences."

A mini version of Chiyo was chasing a mini version of Hanako around their backyard that was lined with flowers of all sorts that their mother and her mother and all the way back since they had moved in had planted. They both could hear thunder in the distance but didn't pay any attention yet. Only when Hanako tripped and rubbed her scratched knee did they go in for a band-aid. Midori looked stressed when they walked in but relaxed when she saw that her daughter needed some help. Once she slapped the healing agent under the sticky pad she asked, "Anything else hurt?" This was when her stressed look returned. When they shook their heads no in unison she smiled and shooed them back outside. They could see her watching the clouds from a window as they played across the yard.

One cloud flashed an odd color and their mother ran outside and dragged them inside again. They sat on a couch and watched their mother pace back and forth until she turned to face them. "Did you steal anything?"

They both looked shocked but guilty at the same time. Midori read the signals and kneeled down on the floor with her head in her hands moaning no over and over again. "Mommy?" The two hopped off the couch and put a hand on both of her shoulders. She swiftly grabbed them and pulled them into a bear hug. They were carried their room and were told to lay on their stomachs just as the house turned dark by the storm clouds moving into the suns rays' path. Midori pulled a chair over to sit between their twin beds and Chiyo was first to whimper in pain. Their mother placed a palm in the center of both girls' backs, between their shoulder blades, and rubbed gently. Hanako soon joined Chiyo's cries as something sharp began to poke at her back from the inside.

Taiki sped into the drive-way and ran into the house already aware of the situation due to the cloud's presence over their house and nowhere else. He got a tub and filled it with warm water and picked up two brushes before running upstairs to help. He was lucky enough to enter just as Chiyo's wings came in and her blood splattered onto his face. He wasn't deferred from his task as he set the tub down by Midori and went to get a stool to sit on. With that done he wet one of the brushes he brought with him and began to stroke the blood from her feathers.

Hanako finished soon enough and Midori cleaned her wings as well. While the two girls lay on the verge of unconsciousness their mother began to sing:

Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite  
Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku  
FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete

Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de  
Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki  
FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete

FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto  
FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku

As they sat there, Taiki asked, "What was it?"

Chiyo moaned and responded with, "What was what?" Midori chuckled and plucked a bad feather from Hanako's left wing.

"What did you steal that caused all this?" She asked while inspecting the feather and then going back to brushing. It took a while for Chiyo to get the strength to speak, so long that their parents had thought she was asleep like Hanako.

She sighed and the wing Taiki was currently brushing twitched. "It was cookie from a bowl Miss Akemi had left to cool on her windowsill. We're sorry Mommy, are you mad?" Midori slowed the current sweep she was making until she stopped.

"No, baby, I could never be mad at you. I had just thought we made it very clear not to ever take anything." She resumed clearing away blood and eventually she could hear Chiyo's even breathing as she slept away the rest of the day.

When the girls awoke their wings were still out but they paid no mind to this as they ran downstairs leaving a trail of black, white, orange, and yellow feathers in their wake. Their mother prepared herself and tried her best to look stern but caved at their smiling faces. "Go outside and play with your daddy, you two." When they tackled their dad his will was stronger and he was firm but encouraging while speaking.

"You need to learn how to handle those wings you two. Now I want you to try and put them away." The girls stared at him with vacant looks on their faces and he tried again. "Imagine the wings aren't there and they'll disappear."

"Daddy are we gonna learn to fly?" Hanako blurted out.

Taiki sighed and said, "If you learn the basics first." That was that as the girls pulled their wings in for the first time. Then they were instructed to bring them out again but hesitation was in the way.

"Will it hurt again daddy?" Chiyo asked barely above a whisper.

The look on his face softened as he shook his head and hugged the twins. "No honey, those things are a part of you now. You don't have to worry." Their lessons continued until they had almost mastered everything except flight which was something they had mainly worked on until it had been mastered.

Before the girls turned seven their family moved out of the house and began their daughter's lives of thieving. Their first destination was where the two girls would move away from each other, Hanako with their Aunt Ai and Chiyo with their parents. They stayed for a while until they were about to be discovered and moved to two different towns.

"Personally, I think it was too severe a consequence for stealing a cookie, but what happened has happened." Lunari still kept her eyes on her sister's sleeping form, while Daisuke looked at her. "Well," She suddenly barked out while slapping her hands on her knees and then sliding them off. "Thank you very much, Niwa. I think I can head home now." Gently plucking Solaris off the couch, Lunari went out on the balcony and lifted off making sure to fly the opposite way of her home.

When she was far enough away she circled back and carried her twin into the house. After flopping Solaris onto the couch and using her magic to turn her back to Hanako, Lunari changed to Chiyo and feasted upon a cheese sandwich and sat bored at the kitchen table for a while.

Maybe her sister was taunting her, or maybe she was asking for some assistance, but either way Hanako had left her homework on the table. It stared Chiyo in the face until she picked it up and began the second copies that were her makeup work.

_The scene in the flashback was based slightly on Haibane Renmei. The song was "Konoyo no Uta." I'll put a link to a youtube vid of the song in my profile, the English and Japanese lyrics are in the thing on the side of the vid. I tried writing a better fitting song but, heh, let's say CORNY! _


End file.
